


He was the sun, the moon, and everything between

by Space_dreamer



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Scars, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_dreamer/pseuds/Space_dreamer
Summary: After what happened in Jersey, a new life is ahead of sal, although it's not what sal thought it would be.





	He was the sun, the moon, and everything between

     Sal sighed as he finished moving the last box into his room. It was the weekend, and he was eager to make a friend before school started. He stood up and stretched out, back popping in the process as he hummed. He then proceeded to adjust his prosthetic mask and sighed once more, looking around his new home, Nockville. Sure it was small, but he and his father would manage nicely. He looked on for a few more moments before he began to unpack, little by little til the room was done. Sal smiled underneath his prosthetic, proud of his work. The room looked fairly clean and put up, he left his room to find a note on his dad's door. "Hey champ, I've gone out to do some shopping, but you can go ahead and explore as long as you stay inside the hotel, love you, I'll be back before dinner! -Dad" So he's alone huh? He sighed and left his room, looking around as he exited the apartment. As he looked, he came across a pocket knife. Shrugging, he picked it up and pocketed it.

     Eventually, as the day went by he met many people like Chug, Todd, and Charley, and the Janitor Ms. Lisa who had just sent him down to meet her son, Larry. As he knocked on the door. a scruffy, almost stoned sounding voice rang out. "coming!" it called, and soon the door was opened. A tall lanky boy with long brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin stood in the door way, smiling a bit. "oh hey there, you must be the new kid huh?" Sally nodded. "i was exploring and met your mom, she wanted me to come meet you." the taller boy smiled, "well come on in little dude!!!" he cracked a grin, some of his teeth crooked and one missing. For some reason, the sight of the other boy made his stomach do flips of excitement.

     He looked around the apartment, eyes soaking up his surroundings like a sponge as he was lead to Larry's room which was filled with paints and canvases. Sal smiled as he sat down on a beanbag. "nice place you have." he commented quietly as Larry sat on a stool to resume painting. He was painting something after a popular heavy metal band called Sanity Falls. "what are you painting?" sal asked as Larry grinned at him. "sanity falls stuff, ever heard of them?" he asked sal, who shook his head. Larry grinned wider and put on sanity falls music, grinning as he began to head bang to it. Sally enjoyed it, so he joined Larry, hair whipping back and forth. 

     The two spent the day together, laughing and talking and solving crimes all day, when miss Lisa came home. Lisa smiled at the sound of her son having fun and decided to make the boys a snack, gently knocking on Larry's bedroom door. "boys? I made you both a snack!" Larry opened the door, smiling at his mom. "thanks mom!" he then took the snacks, kissed his mom on the cheek and then brought the snacks to sal, who munched down on a peanutbutter jelly sandwich. The sight of the two made Lisa smile, so she closed the door and let the boys be. Soon, sal decided it was time to go home, and left to go to his apartment. When he arrived though, his happy day was interrupted. 

* * *

      The next day, sal knocked on Lisa and Larry's apartment bright and early, waiting for one of them to open the door. This time, it was Lisa, who opened the door and smiled at the boy. "Sally! It's nice to see you!" he smiled weakly behind his mask "it's nice to see you too miss Johnson." he said. "May I come in?" he asked and she nodded. "Larry is asleep right now, but help yourself to whatever!" he thanked her and curled up on the couch, quickly falling asleep. This worried Lisa, who noticed a large blister on the back of the boy's neck. She frowned and woke up Larry, telling him to keep watch on Sal. That was the best thing she ever did for Sal.

     When the boy woke up, his stomach gurgled, earning a chuckle from Larry who was in the kitchen. "Morning sal, how did you sleep?" sal stretched some and sighed. "much better than i did last night thank you." Larry smiled and gave sal a plate of eggs and bacon. "can you eat anything, ya know, with your mask and all?" sal nodded. "um, do you mind if i got some privacy? i dont feel com-" he was interrupted by Larry holding up a hand. "say no more little dude, i'll be in my room if you need me/" he smiled and walke away/As soon as Sally finished, he went to Larry's room, who was painting a picture. "what are you painting Larry?" Larry shrugged."whatever comes to mind man.? sally watched in awe as Larry continued to paint.

     

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy :>! - space


End file.
